You Picture on my Wallet
by UmLobisomemVegetariano
Summary: One-shot falando sobre os pensamentos de Silena antes de Beckendorf sair para sua última missão. Resumo nada demais. The PJatO One-shot Collection "Bittersweet Made Believe". Hope u all like it.


_**Your Picture on my wallet**_

Eu estava procurando por ele a um bom tempo, não sabia onde estava e começei a me preocupar, estava ficando tarde.

Andei um pouco pela praia e pude ver sua silhueta sentada na areia da praia, me aproximei devagarzinho, procurando não fazer barulho. Ele estava com os olhos fechados, respirando lentamente. Provavelmente estava repassando os detalhes dos planos em sua cabeça.

Me sentei ao seu lado, e toquei sua braço de levinho, ele abriu os olhos devagar e sorriu para mim:

-Senti você chegar – Ele tomou minha mãos – Já falei o quanto eu gosto do seu perfume?

Eu dei uma risada envergonhada. Ele falava isso toda semana.

-Já sim, mas eu gosto de ouvir – Eu me encostei em seu ombro – Charlie... No que você estava pensando?

Ele suspirou e volto seus olhos para o mar. A brisa batia forte já, me aproximei mais dele para me proteger do frio.

-Na missão – Ele finalmente me respondeu – Eu tenho um pressentimento ruim, sabe? Não sei se vai dar tudo certo.

Eu fechei meus olhos, me sentindo culpada. Eu queria poder falar mas não, não podia, não queria. Eles haviam me prometido, não aconteceria nada com Charles... Não aconteceria...

-Não precisa se preocupar, Charlie... – Eu forcei um sorriso – Vai dar tudo certo sim. Você e o Percy treinaram muito... Vocês vão se sair muito bem.

-É... Vamos nos sair bem – Ele me lançou um olhar como se pudesse ler minha alma, como se pudesse ver tudo – Mas tenho medo de não voltar... Não poder te ver outra vez...

-Você vai me ver sim... – Eu falei, colocando as minhas mão em seu rosto – Você vai voltar da sua missão bem sucedida e ai nós vamos sair, vamos naquele restaurante novo da Madison!

Ele sorriu para mim e colocou sua mão em cima das minhas. Fechi meus olhos e lhe beijei até que não pudesse mais aguentar a falta de ar. Nós dois nos abraçamos e assistimos o mar ir e voltar. Eu tremi de leve por causa da brisa fria e ele me apertou mais contra seu peito. O cheiro dele me deixava embriagada, era uma misura estranha de metal em chamas, couro e menta picante.

Fehei os olhos, repensando em tudo o que havia feito... O que havia dito. Não... Já era tarde mais, não teria volta. Agora não mais. Até que uma voz me tirar de meus devaneios. Era Travis, ele vinha correndo pela praia, gritando e chamando Charles.

-Está na hora, se prepare, você tem meia hora para sair! – Ele falou, dando a mão para Charles e ajudando –o a se levantar, e em seguida, fez o mesmo comigo – Nós localizamos e está na hora de começar essa missão.

Charles assentiu e disse com uma voz mais decidida do que o normal.

-Está bem... Vou colocar minha armadura e pegar os explosivos – Ele me deu um beijo na testa e correu para seu chalé.

Travis me olhou envergonhado.

-Desculpa por arruinar sua tarde – Eu sorri para ele, por mais idiota que ele fosse, sempre era sincero comigo.

-Sem problemas... – Eu olhei para a direção que Charles se fora – Vou arrumar o pegasus dele... Acho que BlackJack vai gostar do serviço.

Me virei e fui em direção aos estaublos. Chamei BlackJack, lhe dei uma maça e expliquei a missão. Ele se curvou, pedindo para montá-lo, e voamos em direção a casa grande, onde metade do acampamento me esperava, Charles estava com alguns de seus irmãos e com Annabeth, eles repassavam algumas parte do plano e davam dicas.

Eu sai de cima de BlackJack e o guiei pela rédea pela multidã, até chegarmos onde eles estavam.

-BlackJack está pronto para a missão... – Eu falei, colocando a rédea nas mãos de Chalie – E você, herói, está pronto?

Forcei um sorriso, sabia o que iria acontecer e estava encorajando-o. Me senti suja, me senti como um verme. Mas ele sorriu de volta para mim.

-Estou pronto - e sussurrou em meu ouvido – Mas estou mais ansioso para meu jantar com você!

Eu corei. E ele montou em Blackjack, preparando-se para voar.

-Não pretendemos chegar depois do jantar. Não se preocupem, vamos conseguir! – Ele ergueu sua espada e BlackJack tomou impulso para o voo.

Todos acenaram e gritaram boa sorte para Charles, mas eu fiquei quieta, sorrindo forçado enquanto ele tomava altitude.

Senti uma mão em meu ombro, era Annabeth, os olhos dela da cor da tempestade analisando meu rosto. Annabeth podia ler qualquer um, eu temi que ela descobrisse.

-Não fique com esse sorriso forçado, Sil.. – Ela falou gentilmente, com a voz suave – Todos estamos preocupados... E também, não precisa ficar aflita... Eles vão se sair bem, eles treinaram bastante.

Eu concordei quieta, senti o sorriso derreter em meu rosto. Annabeth, a filha de Atena, sempre fora uma menina muito atenciosa, uma boa amiga. Eu quis confessar, mas não consegui. Engoli seco e falei baixinho.

-Sim, eles vão se sair bem – Eu sorri fraco para ela – Tudo vai ocorrer bem. Estarei em meu quarto, se algo acontecer, por favor me chamem.

Dei as costas para a multidão envolta da Casa Grande, o vento batendo em meus cabelos... Seu barulho era como um pequeno sussurro: _Traidora._ Eu suspirei e andei evagar para o Chalé, ele estava vazio... Normal para essa hora do dia. Sentei em minha cama e olhei para a foto em meu porta retratos. Eu e Charlei estavamos abraçados, debaixo de uma grande arvore no central park. Ele tinha um grande sorriso no rosto, nenhuma preocupação, nenhum medo.

Senti as lágrimas queimarem o caminho de minhas bochechas. E então, eu rezei para todos os deuses, rezei como nunca havia rezado antes. Que eles por favor, revertessem essa situação, que iluminassem, que salvassem os meninos. Qualquer coisa. Rezei para que a missão deles fosse bem sucedida e que a minha falhasse. Rezei para ser perdoada e para ser castigada ao mesmo tempo.

Não havia mais volta. Não tinha mais jeito. Rezar era inutil, ninguém poderia me salvar, nem perdoar.

Olhei mais uma vez para a foto na minha comoda, as lagrimas ainda caindo em meu rosto e me amaldiçoei.

Esperei ver ele mais uma vez. Se ele voltasse vivo, eu contaria tudo.

* * *

Mais uma one-shot! Dessa vez sobre a Silena e o Beckendorf. Não exatamente romântica, mas... bom , tá ai.

É sobre como Silena ficou antes de Beckendorf sair para a missão que tiraria a vida dele. E sobre seus sentimentos de ser a espiã de Chronos.

Pequenininha. Próxima vez eu tento fazer uma maior

Espero que gostem!


End file.
